Superman
Weisman, Greg (2011-04-01). "Question #13173". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-24. | alias = Clark Kent | age = Weisman, Greg (2010-09-13). "Question #12525". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | species = Kryptonian | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Superboy (clone/son) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Super strength;Weisman, Greg (2011-10-04). "Question #13535". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-12. Invulnerability; Flight; Super speed; Super hearing; Heat vision; X-ray vision; Infrared vision; Telescopic vision; Microscopic vision | weaknesses = | first = 101 | voice = Nolan North }} Superman (real name , secret identity Clark Kent ) is the legendary Kryptonian superhero from Metropolis, ,Weisman, Greg (2011-12-28). "Question #13857. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-28. and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. He is the genetic template of Superboy, making him somewhat equivalent to the boy's father, although he denies this. Personality As Superman, Clark gives off a natural stoic and impressive presence, which seems to naturally cause those around him to stare in awe. He seems quick to take command of situations, which makes him one of the League's more prominent leaders and public figures. As a member of the League, he seems to have a good working and personal relationship with his team, and is able to handle most situations with a cool and calm head. However, this normally controlled appearance breaks slightly when in the vicinity of his clone, Superboy. The fact that Cadmus created a copy of him seems to have greatly unnerved the Man of Steel, to the point where he is visibly reluctant to be in the presence of the boy and attempts to escape interaction with him at the earliest opportunity. He appears uncertain and even afraid of having to take any role in the education, raising or mentoring of Superboy, and instead tries desperately to divert responsibility to other people such as Batman and Red Tornado. When Batman claims that Superman is the equivalent of Superboy's father, this provokes a shocking explosion of anger in a public setting. Physical appearance Superman resembles a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl. As Superman, he wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow S shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. As Clark Kent however, he wears a loose fitting suit that hides his impressive physical appearance and his trade mark horn-rimmed glasses. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-07-25). "Question #13401". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-17. He was a founding member of the Justice League. Present Superman called the rest of the Justice League at the Hall of Justice, informing them about a fire at Project Cadmus. Batman saw this as an opportunity to investigate Cadmus, but the League was distracted by Zatara's request to help prevent the sorceror Wotan from blotting out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. Superman was later present, along with the rest of the League, following the destruction the ground-level Cadmus facility in Washington, D.C.. He was introduced to his clone Superboy for the first time, and had mixed feelings about his existence. After the matter was explained, he tried to talk to Superboy again, but found this uncomfortable and flew away to help deal with Blockbuster. Superman and Flash were alerted to a commotion at the Central City Mall, and find Kid Flash and Superboy at the center. Superman chased off the Terror Twins. Superman secured a broken bridge during the morning rush hour. He held up the support beams and fixed the break with his heat vision, but he was surprised by the arrival of Superboy, who leapt in without thinking. When he confronted his clone about this, Superboy asked for an opportunity to train with Superman, but the Man of Steel shrugged it off. The talk was interrupted by Green Arrow, who contacted Superman over his comm link. Superman flew off to fight Amazo. It took six Leaguers eight hours to defeat Amazo, but they finally dismantled him. The remains would be transported to STAR Labs; Superman stayed until the Team arrived. He checked up on them, but ignored Superboy. When he wanted to leave, Batman insisted on talking to him. Clark was not happy about what Bruce had to say. Over cake at Bibbo's Diner, Bruce had expressed his desire for Superman to spend more time with Superboy, but Clark again shrugged it off, and lay the responsibility on Batman and Red Tornado. When Bruce referred to him as "Superboy's father", he left in anger. Superman and Martian Manhunter stopped the Terror Twins after their three-state rampage. They lured the two to a warehouse, where Red Tornado, Aqualad and Batman were waiting to arrest them. Following the attack on the Cave by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, Superman and several other Leaguers came to the mountain to care for the Team. He stood by Artemis as she woke up. When the Injustice League attacked several world cities with plant creatures, Superman helped fight the one in his hometown, with help from Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Green Lantern. After the Team destroyed of the Injustice League's base and the control of the plant creatures, the Justice League arrived to arrest the villains. Powers and abilities Solar energy absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. * Flight * Heat vision * Infrared vision * Invulnerability * Microscopic vision * Super hearing * Super speed * Super strength * Telescopic vision * X-ray vision Relationships Superboy and Superman]] Superboy is Superman's clone. During incubation at Cadmus Labs, Superboy was programmed to both take over from Superman if Superman ever died and to defeat Superman if Superman ever went bad. He respects Superman, to the extent that Aqualad was able to convince him to resist the G-Gnome's telepathic control by asking "What would Superman do?". Superboy first met Superman shortly after the destruction of the Cadmus facility. Although Superboy appeared hopeful about the meeting, Superman was shocked and possibly disgusted, by the existence of a clone. This caused some tension between the two of them. After the matter had been explained, Superman attempted to talk to Superboy, saying that the League would figure something out for him, but he clearly found it uncomfortable and quickly excused himself. Superman is troubled by the existence of Superboy and since their first meeting has actively avoided Superboy and tried to push responsibility of him onto Batman and Red Tornado. He denies to take part as one of the supervisors of the Team, possibly because Superboy is in it. Even when Superboy directly asked Superman to help him figure out the extent of his powers, Superman refused and quickly left. Batman, having experience of raising Robin as a son, spoke to Superman privately. Superman claimed that he was just a constant reminder of what Superboy was not, but Batman said that Superman was wrong and that the boy needed "his father". This angered Superman, who insisted he was not the boy's father and stormed away. Batman As two of the leading members of the Justice League and founders, Superman and Batman seem to share a respectable working relationship. They seem to rarely see eye to eye on methods to dealing with situations, both in the field and off, but they are willing to hear each other out, and defer opinion to one another depending on the situation. Batman has grown concerned about Superman's behavior towards Superboy, and has tried to bring them together, to no avail. Still, Batman remains optimistic that Superman would eventually accept Superboy. Background in other media * Superman needs little introduction, being one of DC Comics' big three, and the center of movies and television series since the 1940s. * This is Superman's 15th animated appearance. He first appeared in the 1940s Fleischer serials, followed by Filmation's The New Adventures of Superman (later rebranded as The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure), the various Hanna-Barbera Super Friends series, and the 1988 Ruby-Spears Superman series. He was a main hero in the DC Animated Universe, first as the star of Superman: The Animated Series and later in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited (with guest appearances in The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond and Static Shock). He also appeared in The Batman, Legion of Super-Heroes, Krypto the Superdog and Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and many direct-to-video movies: Superman: Doomsday, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (and its sequel, Apocalypse), Justice League: The New Frontier, All-Star Superman, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and Superman/Shazam!: Return of Black Adam. * Superman was the only character outside the main cast of 6 that was auditioned. This was because the producers wanted the same actor to play Superman and Superboy, his clone. Both parts are played by Nolan North. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Journalists Category:Justice League